Ahsoka Tano
"While most, if not all Jedi, are either dull and monotonous, tempered by living a life under such strangling doctrine, or arrogant and full of themselves, brought on by too many legends that call them 'immortal heroes'. Ahsoka is not like that at all. She is young and lively, full of power and promise. Someone eager to prove herself... and yet looking to the wrong people for it. She's tenacious and strong, but for the wrong cause. It pains me to think that she might be dulled to a point where she becomes just like every other boring and pathetic Jedi. They all have nothing, none of them have the same warrior's spirit that compels me. But she... she is a wild and raging inferno, much like the fire that burns within me. I see her not as an opponent but as an equal." -Wraith discussing Ahsoka in one of his private logs. Ahsoka Tano is a Padawan learner within the Jedi Order and the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker. Unlike other members of the Order, who wish to see The Wraith destroyed, Ahsoka wants to see if she can help restore him as she believes Wraith is being forced to fight for the Separatists. This generally puts her at odds with other Jedi, especially her own Master, resulting in her being the only one willing to approach Wraith in a friendly manner instead of a hostile one. She also happens to be a person with whom Wraith is greatly infatuated and, quite possibly, in love with. A full and proper bio for Ahsoka can be found here. Characteristics "She is a compassionate and kind-hearted girl. Because of her youth she sees more than any of us. We see the super-soldier and the effect he has on our numbers. She sees a man with thoughts and dreams and ambitions of his own... and questions if his actions are truly his or if they have been forced upon him. Life has not yet hardened her as it has us." -Commander Thrawn, concerning Ahsoka. A young woman, strong in heart and mind, and fiercely loyal to both the Jedi and the Republic, Ahsoka believes the duty of the Jedi is to help people regardless of how bad they might be. Tenacious, compassionate and full of optimism, Ahsoka is considered by many, The Wraith included, to be a beacon of light amidst the darkness of war. These tendencies can sometimes get her into trouble, many referring to her as 'stubborn' and 'rebellious' on occasion. And yet Ahsoka's steadfastness and tenacity often allow her to last longer than other Jedi when it comes to intense opposition. Such traits are what caught Wraith's eye and were his primary reason for quickly developing a crush on her. While Ahsoka might not know the true depth of Wraith's feelings for her, she is not opposed to taking advantage of his willingness to slow down and speak with her as a way to try and get him to turn from the dark lords who forced him to commit atrocities. Despite his constant refusal, Ahsoka continues to persist in her attempts to turn Wraith from a villain to a hero. History Encountering the Legend Prior to The Wraith revealing himself, Ahsoka participated in few missions where she came close to meeting the then mysterious super-soldier, the most notable of these being the peacekeeping mission to Alderaan where Padme Amidala was shot and wounded while Senator Binks was shot and killed. Prior to this, though, Ahsoka had heard the same reports as everyone else about a mysterious and powerful figure who leveled entire armies without hesitation or support. Some of these reports hit close to home when she was told that the Mandalorian kids who had helped her imprison the corrupt Prime Minister Almec had been brutally killed. But she, like her Master, didn't know what to think or who to blame for such atrocities. It would not be until later that she would discover who was behind all of this. Protecting Daav Philo'nis Ahsoka participated in the escort and protection of Daav Philo'nis after being threatened live during a talkshow and fleeing to Coruscant for sanctuary. It was then, after their speeder mysteriously crashed and their Clone backup eliminated by sniper fire, that she finally met The Wraith face to face. Despite her skill and duty, Ahsoka, along with Anakin and Obi-Wan, were dispatched relatively quickly and were knocked unconscious by the super-soldier. This brief interaction would spark the beginning of Ahsoka's encounters with The Wraith. The Tibrin Clash "I will avenge my master! Just you wait!" "And I will welcome the confrontation... little one." -Wraith and Ahsoka exchanging words. Ahsoka was present on Tibrin when Count Dooku challenged the Republic to a contest of strength in order to decide the fate of the world and to which faction it would belong. She stayed to bear witness to Anakin's battle, as did Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padme, believing whomever Dooku chose would be an easy pushover and had full confidence in her Master. But when his opponent was revealed to be The Wraith himself, Ahsoka felt uneasy and worried about her Master despite his confident demeanor. The battle proved to be a brutal one, Wraith emerging victorious with nary a scratch while Anakin had been beaten to a bloody pulp. As the defeated Republic left, Ahsoka swore to Wraith that she would avenge her Master and pay him back for what he did to Anakin, oblivious to his feelings for her and that he would gladly anticipate such a meeting. Such an encounter would come much sooner than either of them would expect. Leading Apex Company With Anakin recovering and out cold, Ahsoka was asked by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and Chancellor Palpatine to help lead the newly formed Apex Company: a force of varying Clone specialists trained for the sole purpose of taking down the super-soldier. The Bravado Encounter